What's in a name 2: Return of Tanglewood
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Sequel to What's in a name. Tanglewood returns to mess up Danny's new Life with Lindsay. It's better than it sounds :D M&M's, SMacked, FlackAiden
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. Ok this is a sequel to my first story 'What's in a name'. If you haven't read that, then I would read it first. Anyway the guys have just finished their summer vacation and are in college. Everything is great for them, but what happens when the Tanglewood boys come back and try to destroy Danny's new life with Lindsay? This is set 2 years after 'What's in a name'

* * *

**

It had been a great vacation for the six friends, and a great two months of college so far. Mac, Danny, Flack, Aiden and Stella all sat at a small table in the grounds, waiting for Lindsay to come out. She soon arrived, waving a piece of paper in front of her.

"I passed!" she cried.

She ran into Danny's arms and was greeted by a kiss.

"Well done Lind's" said Stella and Aiden, both giving her a hug, congratulating her on the very difficult test that she had sat.

Ever since Danny had left the Tanglewood boy's 2 years ago, everything seemed better. No more looking round every corner to make sure Sonny Sassone and the rest of the boys were not there waiting for them. No more staying in after dark. Nothing like that.

Stella and Mac were due to be married at Christmas time, everything was planned and paid for, well everything but the dress. Stella and Mac's parents had chipped in.

"So, what you doing tonight?" asked Danny, sitting down with Lindsay on his lap.

"Well." Began Lindsay "I'm going to rent a movie, buy some popcorn and then see if my boyfriend would like to hang out."

"Sounds like fun." Said Danny with a smirk "The boyfriends wondering if you'll be wearing the little denim mini skirt that he likes so much."

"We'll see." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Guy's!" said Flack. They both pulled apart. "Mind if we come?"

Danny and Lindsay gave a smile and nodded.

* * *

It was round about 9 o'clock, and Lindsay, Stella and Aiden were walking to the boy's dorm with a six pack each, some bags of chips and popcorn and the movie. Lindsay was wearing a white strappy top and the mini skirt that Danny wanted, and Stella and Aiden were dressed quite similar. What was scary though was that hiding in the bushes across the street was a man with a pair of binoculars that were locked on Lindsay.

"Hello Lindsay." he said to himself as he watched her laugh and smile with the other girls. "Can't wait for us to meet again."

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think? Please R&R and tell me ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys. Please keep them comin'. The story will get better though ;D

* * *

**

He had moved closer to the campus, being careful to stay out of sight. He soon approached the window and looked in, but still out of sight. He saw the six friends sitting together watching the movie. They seemed to be enjoying each others company. All he had to do now, was wait.

* * *

The movie had soon finished, and Stella, Mac, Flack and Aiden were heading out, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone for a while. It was round about 11:30, so all they were going to do is walk around campus for a while.

"Well look at that Mr Messer." Began Lindsay "We have the whole dorm to ourselves."

"You seem to be right Miss Monroe. What would you like to do?" he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"A little somethin', somethin'." She sat on his lap, facing him and began to kiss him.

They soon had to pull apart for air, both very unaware that their old rival, Sonny Sassone, was just outside, watching their every move. Sonny had a vulgar look on his face. How could Danny go soft on him? All because little Miss Monroe from Montana had to come, and of course he had to fall in love with her. The worst thing was that Sonny knew it was love. Danny had been with a lot of women, but he never looked at any of them the way he looked at Lindsay. They had been together for two years, in the past you would be lucky if Danny was with a girl for two hours.

* * *

Around 1am, Lindsay was just about to leave the dorm. Flack and Mac would be pissed if she didn't get out soon, and she didn't really want to spend the night with them there. She had just finished getting re-dressed and was at the door with Danny.

"Sure you don't wanna stay the night?" he asked "We don't have class tomorrow."

"You mean today, and yes. I'll stay with you when you get a dorm of your own." she said with a smile.

"Fine, but at least let me walk you back." he said this between kisses.

"It's a 2 minute walk Danny, I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll see ya later."

"Of course you will. Love you, bye." she gave him a kiss.

"Love you too."

* * *

Lindsay was walking down the path that was surrounded by trees and bushes. She could not wipe the smile off her face. When she was told 2 years ago that she was moving away from Montana, she could have died, but if she hadn't moved, then she would never have met Danny, and she was sure that he was the one.

She was starting to feel the breeze of the cold wind.

_'Damn Danny, and him wanting this skirt.' _she thought

"Cold?" came a voice from behind her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. It couldn't be him, could it?

"See Lindsay, I was smart and brought a jacket, I'm also wearing bottoms that come below my knee."

She turned and came face to face with Sonny.

"Oh, my Gosh." she said. She was beginning to wish that Danny had come with her.

"Isn't that skirt a little revealing?" he asked, circling her. "Not that I'm complaining. If you had wore something like that in Highschool, then I would have even dated you."

"And what makes you think that I would want you?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you like the bad boy type. Danny isn't as good as he say's he is."

"Do think I'm really going to believe you." she said walking away.

"You mean he didn't tell you? about 4 years ago Danny shot a member of the 'Snake Back's' when the came over for a visit. Right between the eye's. Killed the guy." called Sonny "Just thought you should know. I mean you are his girlfriend."

Lindsay was speechless. She didn't want to believe him, but Danny has a reputation, and part of her wouldn't really be surprised if it were true.

"I have to go." she said, running as much as she could in the heels that she was in.

Sonny gave a grin when she was out of sight. His little plan was working.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chap guys. Please R&R. Thankd ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I love reading them, they make me feel better ;D

* * *

**

The next day, Danny and Lindsay decided to go for a walk. Lindsay was still a little bit creeped out that Sonny had talked to her early in the morning, but she couldn't tell if it was a dream or real life. She was also curious about the story he had told her about Danny. She didn't want to just ask him. They walked hand in hand down the street in silence.

"Danny?" asked Lindsay first "W-what are the 'Snake Back's'?"

"Why ask that?" he didn't answer straight away. Not a good sign.

"I just heard the name from somewhere. What are they?"

He gave a sigh. Also not a good sign.

"There just this gang from Las Vegas. Tanglewood doesn't get on well with them. Both gangs had a beef about four years ago. Guy ended up dead."

"From the Snake Back's?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah."

"Was he shot?" she asked

"Look what's with all the weird questions Lind's?" he asked, stopping to face her. He was quite angry now.

"Sorry, I just thought I should ask you." She said defending herself.

"Well next time don't." he said "It's a touchy subject that I don't want to go into."

He was practically shouting at her now.

"Danny! I didn't know." She said, pulling her hand out of his.

"Well don't go around asking things like this."

"Fine, I won't." she began to walk off.

"Lind's!" he cried, but she didn't turn back round "Lindsay!"

She just continued to walk away. She wasn't going to put up with his bad mood.

* * *

Lindsay entered her dorm to find Aiden and Stella watching T.V. She had tears in her eye's and just wanted to talk to them. 

"Hey Lind's." said Aiden "Oh my Gosh, what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Danny and I got into this huge argument."

"What about?" asked Stella

"If I tell you, you can't tell any of the guys." Said Lindsay

"We won't."

"Ok, early this morning, when I was coming back from Danny's, I met Sonny Sassone."

"No." said Stella "We finally got rid of that guy."

"I know. Well he told me this story about how Danny killed this guy once. He was in the Snake Back's. I didn't want to believe him, but when I was asking Danny these questions about the murder, he got all defensive and then started to shout at me."

"You didn't come straight out and ask him though?" asked Aiden

"No. I was brining up the subject, but I didn't mention Sonny to him."

"Good. We don't want him worrying about him." Said Stella "I'll do some research on the murder ok."

"Thanks Stell. Should I go see Danny?" asked Lindsay

"I think we should leave him alone just now."

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chap, but please R&R and tell if this story is a waste of time. Thanks ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guy's! Thanks for all the reviews. At first I didn't think anyone liked this fic, but if you do, please review and tell me if I can make anything better. Thanks :D

* * *

**

Stella sat at her desk facing her new laptop. She was scrolling down the page, researching on the murder. At the bottom of the page was a picture of the victim. Rory King, and next to it was a picture of The Tanglewood Boy's. Her fist tightened in anger when she saw Sonny staring back at her. He had his arm around Danny, and a goofy grin on his face.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered as she printed off the page.

* * *

Lindsay sat in the library reading a book. She and Danny were planning on spending the day together, but after the argument, she really just wanted to be alone. She wasn't alone for long when she saw Stella walking up to her, but she could always make time for her girl.

"Hey Stell, got anything?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah." She said sitting next to her "Just nothing useful." She handed Lindsay the papers.

"The murder was unsolved?" questioned Lindsay "But how?"

"Well you wouldn't believe this, but every member of Tanglewood tested positive for GSR."

They both knew what GSR was. The whole gang was wanting to go into forensics, apart from Flack, he wanted to be a detective.

"What about striation marks?" asked Lindsay

"The bullet was badly damaged, in the end they couldn't even tell if the bullet came from one of Tanglewood's guns."

"The bullet must have passed through something then."

Lindsay put the papers down on the table and sighed.

"Look, Lind's. What if Danny did do it?" questioned Stella "Would you love him any less?"

"No Stella, but it's a huge secret. We tell each other everything…I don't know if I could continue being with him."

"You just said you wouldn't love him any less."

"I know, but I'm not going to stay with someone who will bite my head off every time I want to try and help him!" she said.

"Ok, just don't give up on him yet. I don't think Danny is like that."

"I really want to believe that."

Stella gave Lindsay a hug and walked off, letting her be by her self. Lindsay looked at the papers again. The ink on the newly printed pages was running as her tears fell apon them. Danny couldn't have done it...could he?

* * *

After a long walk and clearing his mind, Danny walked back onto campus. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, and he had a great urge to light up. He hadn't somked in years, but the questions that Lindsay had been asking were a little to personal, even for his girlfriend to know. He sat on a near by bench, and was soon spotted by Lindsay as she came out of the main building. She quickly folded up the papers and put them in her bag. She headed over and sat next to him. Without saying anything, she took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." she said

Danny turned and looked at her.

"I love you." he said, kissing her.

* * *

Later that night, Danny was heading out of Lindsay's dorm room and walking back to his own. He was walking down the small path, the same one that Lindsay had met Sonny Sassone in. He was just rounding the corner when he nearly walked into someone.

"Louie!?" he said, once realising who it was "What are you doing here?"

"Danny, Lindsay's in danger." he said

Louie liked Lindsay. She wasn't like all the other air-heads that he once dated. After Louie had shot Sonny 2 years ago, there was some serious talk about him getting kicked out of Tanglewood, but Sonny, being the kind guy that he thought he was, let him stay.

"Wait, what do you mean 'in danger'!?" asked Danny

"Look, Sonny told me, to tell you, if you want her safe, end it between the both of you."

"What?" Danny stood gobsmacked.

"That's not all." continued Louie "He said, if and when you end it with her, she could still be in danger...unless you come back to Tanglewood."

Danny still couldn't say anything. He and Lindsay were finally getting serious, but unless he ended it between them, Sonny was going to end her life.

"What will he do to her?" he choked out.

"Let's just say that what that Rory King got, will be a lot better than what he's got in store for her." said Louie "Look Danny, just do it. I like Lindsay, and I don't wanna see her get hurt."

"She's gonna get hurt either way." said Danny in a small voice "Let me do it tomorrow. I need to build up the courage to break my lovers heart." he snapped.

With that Danny walked away. Louie looked at his feet then towards the bushes, where the faint image of Sonny could be made out. All Louie knew was that he was happy. Danny was coming back one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R guy's, and I hope you liked it. Thanks ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guy's. Please, please, please keep them comin. It's what makes me want to continue the story. Thanks ;D**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, when Danny woke up, he felt something that he hadn't felt before. Heartbreak. He hadn't talked to Lindsay yet, trying to put it off, but he knew that he was going to have to. Sonny was dangerous, and Danny couldn't protect her forever. He slowly trudged out of bed and got ready. It was Sunday, so he didn't have a class. This gave him a little more time to think on what to say to Lindsay.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny still hadn't come up with the right words, but he new that if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't do it at all. He headed out of his dorm, into the cool afternoon air, but didn't get far before he was approached by Sonny Sassone.

"Hey Messer." he said cheerfully "Long time no see."

"What the hell do you want now?" asked Danny, continuing to walk on. Sonny by his side "I'm already going to break up with Lindsay, and I don't even know why you want me to! But I'm doing it, because I know that if I don't, you're gonna hurt her."

"Yep." he said, his tone never changing "That's about it really. But you must know, that if you don't break up with her, she won't just be hurt, she's gonna suffer too."

Danny stopped and looked at him.

"Look, Danny." began Sonny "A tiger can't change it's stripes. A leopard can't change it's spots. You can't change your root's. You walk around, pretending that you are like every other guy. You're not. You're the only guy on this campus with that tattoo. 'Tanglewood', that's who you are. You're a born Tanglewood boy, just like me. You can't change Danny, and you need to understand that."

Danny stood and thought for a moment, then began to head into Lindsay's building.

"Oh and Danny!" cried Sonny. He turned back to face him "Be mean to her." a small smile crept onto his face, and Danny walked away.

* * *

Lindsay sat on her bed, talking to one of her friends on the phone, Sandra. The door to her bedroom knocked and in came Danny. Lindsay smiled at him and gave a small wave.

"Ok Sandra. I'll talk to you later, bye." with that Lindsay hung up. "You'll never guess what. Sandra is going to be singing at the concert in a few weeks, and she asked me to play the piano for her!"

Lindsay had learned how to play the piano when she was very young, so Sandra automatically thought of her. There was a concert being held for Thanksgiving. It was a sort of competition.

"That's great." said Danny, not showing much joy.

"But guess what else, the song is 'Kissing You'." she said

"That's the song we first danced to in high school." said Danny

"Danny, that was the song that was playing when we had our first kiss." she was really happy.

This made everything worse for Danny. How was he supposed to break up with the girl he could see himself with forever? Lindsay got up and gave him a kiss, but pulled back when he didn't respond to it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked a little worried "Did I say something to upset you? Because if I did I'm really sorry."

Danny took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that this was about to happen.

"I need to tell you something." He said, sitting her on her bed "I…we…It's over between us."

Lindsay's eye's went wide. She had no idea what she had done.

"What?" she finally asked "Why? Honestly Danny, have I done something?"

"Yeah." He said "You're so possessive, and clingy and…"

He didn't know what else to say. She was none of those things.

"You always have to make my business your business." He said

"Because I love you, and care for you, I'm all these things you're saying?" she asked, tears coming to her eye's "Do you love me? Did you ever love me, or was I some sort of joke?"

"I…I…I don't love you, and I never have. You were just another girl, who I wanted to keep around a little longer than most."

He was trying hard himself to hold back tears.

"I can't believe you're saying these thing's. This isn't like you, this isn't you Danny. Why are you doing this?"

Her tears were finally rolling down her face.

"I'm doing it…because I want to. I don't want to be around you anymore." He said, very close to crying himself.

His voice was cracking. This really hurt. Watching her cry for him. He was hurting her, but if he didn't, then someone else would.

"You mean absolutely nothing to me, and I hope that I never have to hear from you again. I…I can now go out with anyone I want. I don't want you."

Lindsay was almost going to lose it.

"Get out!" she said, pushing him towards the door "Get out! Leave me alone. How could I ever have thought that you could change?"

She pushed him out the door and closed it. She soon began to cry harder, sliding down the door until she was sitting on the ground. Her tears never subsiding.

* * *

Danny was nearly in tears.

"I really do love you though." He whispered to the closed door.

He could hear her crying as he walked out her building. He was soon greeted by Sonny, who ran out from the bushes.

"That was brilliant." He said with a chuckle "I was listening from the window. I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think that you would have it in you to be that mean. You don't have to worry about her now. We're not goin to touch her, because she's now out the picture and you're back where you belong."

Those five words ran through Danny's head like clockwork.

_'You're back where you belong'_.

This wasn't where he belonged. He belonged with her…forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's enjoyed this chp, please R&R and tell me what you guy's think. Thanks ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow guy's! Thanks for all the great reviews. I think I like this story better than the first one. Please continue to R&R ;D

* * *

**

Lindsay lay on her bed. She had cried for hours, then stopped, but soon silent tears began to fall again. How could Danny say those things to her? Was it true, did he not love her? She wanted to stop thinking about him, but was finding it hard to. Soon the sound of her dorm room door opening snapped her back into the real world. She sat up to see Stella and Aiden walk in, laughing and joking around. They soon stopped when the saw Lindsay, her eye's red and swollen and her face glazed with dry tears.

"Oh my gosh! Lindsay, what's wrong!?" asked Stella, rushing over to her.

"Danny broke up with me." She said, her voice cracking and her eye's watering again.

"What!" cried Aiden, sitting on her other side "Why!? What happened!?"

"I don't know." Said Lindsay "He just told me that I was possessive and… I was always trying to make his business my business." She was finding it hard to talk about. "It was really weird, cause I hadn't seen him since last night, and he was fine."

"So he just broke up with you out of the blue?" asked Stella in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Forget about him Lind's." began Aiden "He's just an asshole."

"I can't just forget about him Aid." Cried Lindsay "I mean, he was my first. Not only in that way, but my first love. My first real boyfriend, my first real kiss. Everything."

Stella pulled her into a hug. It wasn't like Danny to act like this. He would never intentionally hurt Lindsay. Never.

* * *

Danny sat in a bar with Sonny and the boy's. They were cheering and laughing while Sonny told them the story of what Danny had done.

"It was hilarious!" he ranted "I saw her from the window and her face was priceless."

They all laughed again, Danny and Louie on the other hand just sat, staring at their beer's. Yes, Danny was under age, but when the Tanglewood boy's came into the bar, the law didn't matter.

"I'm really sorry you had to do that." Said Louie without looking up "I know you really love her."

"Then why did I have to do it?" asked Danny, turning to face him.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this because, I didn't want to worry you."

Danny looked him, confusion evident on his face.

"The reason that you had to come back," began Louie "Is because the cops have reopened the Rory King case…and you're the main suspect."

* * *

A few hours later, and a lot of crying, Lindsay fell asleep. Aiden and Stella just sat and talked. Mac and Flack were on their way over.

"Do you think Sonny has anything to do with this?" asked Aiden

"Nothing would surprise me." Said Stella "He's been meddling with Danny since he fell in love with Lindsay. He was frightened in case he'd lose his boy, which he did in the end."

"Still, why show up all of a sudden?" she asked "I mean, there's got to be a reason."

"I don't know Aid, maybe, maybe Danny couldn't deal with leaving Tanglewood. Maybe he misses it."

"I don't think that's it. If he missed it then he wouldn't have gotten the 'end date' on his tattoo." She said, looking at Stella.

* * *

They sat in silence for a while, but were disturbed when Flack and Mac walked in. They saw Lindsay asleep, so the walked up to their girlfriends and gave them a sweet kiss.

"What's going on?" asked Flack pointing at Lindsay, her face still glazed with dry tears.

"Danny broke up with her." Said Aiden, filling them in.

"Apparently he wasn't very nice about it." Added Stella.

Flack's jaw clenched. Back in high school, he secretly thought that Danny would never be able to change, but once he saw him, he changed his view. That was obviously the wrong thing to do.

"Damn it." Said Mac "Where is he?"

"No one knows. Lindsay kicked him out the room." Said Aiden

"Son of a bitch!" cried Flack. Lindsay stirred, but never awoken "I'm goin to find him and kick his ass."

He began to head for the door.

"Flack, no!" said Aiden "It's not safe."

"Why the hell not!?" he asked

"Because we think he's with Sonny."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter guy's. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Please continue with them, if you do, I'll post another chapter. Deal? Ok ;D

* * *

**

The day's passed by slowly. Lindsay was barely keeping it together. She trudged through the hallway's of the school. She hugged her book's tight against her chest, and adverted her gaze downwards. She was on her way to practise for the concert.

* * *

Not seeing Danny everyday was hard. No hug's, no 'hello' kisses, not even the 'Messer' grin. She missed that the most. She looked up when she turned the corner, but stopped when she saw Danny at the other end of the hallway. He had stopped too when he noticed her. They looked at each other, and for a moment, it only seemed like they were the only ones there. Danny had such an urge to run up to her, kiss her, tell her he didn't mean any of the things he had said, but if he did, she would be dead by the next morning. He couldn't risk it, so instead he turned round and headed back the way he came.

Lindsay, feeling hurt and humiliated, continued to make her way to the music room. Once she reached it, she was met by Sandra, who was very cheery.

"Hey Lind's." she said "Thanks for doing this with me."

Lindsay put on a fake grin. "No problem. Let's get started."

They closed the door, Lindsay sat at the piano and began to play.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you my soul cried  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh, oh, the aching  
Cause, I'm kissing you oh  
I'm kissing you oh_

Lindsay could feel the tears coming to here eye's. This was her and Danny's song. The first song they danced to, hell, the song they first kissed to.

_Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever  
Cause, I'm kissing you  
Oh, I'm kissing you, oh  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Cause, I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oh _

Lindsay's big instrumental came, and just as she was about to continue, she hit the wrong key. She immediately pulled her hands away from the piano, and placed them over her mouth. She was in hysterics, and unable to control her tears now. Sandra looked at her in confusion.

"Lindsay? Are you ok?" she asked, a little worried.

Lindsay grabbed her book's.

"I'm sorry Sandra…but…I really…I need to go."

* * *

She took of out of the room, still crying and walked back to her dorm, where she would probably spend the rest of the evening. What she didn't know though, was that Danny had come back in her direction. The reason, he did not know, but he stood by the door and listened to her beautiful playing. Once he heard her crying he left. He already felt guilty, and he couldn't put up with it anymore. He didn't want to put her in danger of Sonny and the boy's. Knowing them, Sonny would have a little _'fun' _with her, then kill her. He thought that she was safer without him, but what Danny didn't know, was that she wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: I know, quite a bad chapter, but please still R&R. Thanks ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's. Sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been quite busy and sick :s

* * *

**

Lindsay had ran off the grounds of the campus. She continued to run, not really knowing where she was going, and not really caring. A little while later she found herself in a park, the same park where Louie shot Sonny two years ago. She sighed, and sat on a swing, gently swinging it back and forth.

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice.

She looked up to come face to face with Danny.

"What the hell do you want now!?" she spat "Have you come to tell, I'm invading you personal space!?"

"No." Danny took a seat in the swing next to her. "I came to see how you're doing."

"Oh my gosh." Said Lindsay "You treat me like crap, make me feel horrible for ages and then you all of a sudden come and ask me how I'm doing! Have you got a problem or something!?"

Danny just looked at his feet, but never said anything.

"Honestly Danny, what you said to me wasn't you. You wouldn't say anything like that to anyone."

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't do this to her, keeping her in the dark.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Try me." She said

And so for the next few hours, Danny told Lindsay everything. About Sonny bringing him back into the group, about him being the main suspect in the Rory King case and how if he continued to see her, she would end up dead.

* * *

Once he had finished, Lindsay just sat staring off, trying to register everything he had just told her.

"The only reason that I was so mean to you was because I love you so much, and I didn't want to see anything bad happen to you. I'm sorry for everything that I did, but I just thought you should know."

Lindsay didn't say anything. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

"You went back to somewhere you hate because you want me to be safe?" she asked, a few more tears falling.

"Yeah, yeah that about sums it up."

He looked at his hands, waiting for her to say something sarcastic or cynical, but instead, all she did was get up and embrace him in a hug. Why? He didn't know. He was a jerk towards her, and here she was, hugging him, forgiving him for his wrongdoings.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you so much, I never want to let you go again."

"Well you're going to have to, because the cop's are pulling up."

Danny peered over her shoulder, to see to police officers stepping out of a car, holding a picture and pointing at Danny.

"Oh shit." He said, grabbing her by the hand and running down the street.

* * *

The officers quickly followed. They were running down the street, occasionally looking back to see if the cop's were catching up.

"Danny!" cried Lindsay "Why are we running for them?"

"Remember I said that I was the main suspect in the Rory King case?"

"Yeah." She replied

"Well, I'm not the one who shot him…but I know who did, and if I tell those two behind us, then you're going to be dead."

Lindsay gulped a little, no matter what, one of them was going to be in trouble. They continued to run, but the officers never seemed to be tiring out. Danny looked behind them and stopped, when he saw that they were no where to be seen.

"I think we've lost them." He said, in between breaths.

"Think again." Came a male voice.

Danny turned and looked to his side, where the two officers, jumped and wrestled him to the ground, also knocking Lindsay over in the process.

"Danny Messer, you are under arrest for the murder of Rory King, anything you say may and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer cuffed him "Get up."

Lindsay was helped up by the other officer.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, but Danny is innocent." She said

"Ma'am, he is the main suspect in a murder case, I think that you should just go home, and we'll call you if we find anything out."

* * *

Lindsay entered her dorm room to find Stella, Mac, Flack and Aiden talking.

"Danny's been arrested!" she said

"So." Began Flack "What do you want us to do about it?" 

"I want you to get your head outta your ass for one minute and think about what is going on!" she cried "Danny told me everything that happened, and he didn't break up with me because he wanted to, he did it because he had to, and now he is sitting in a jail cell for something that he didn't even do! So I want everyone to help me figure something out, because he is our friend, and friends don't let each other down. So who's in?"

Every one was silent for a bit.

"I'm in." said Mac, standing up

"Me too." Said Stella

"And me." Aiden also got up.

Everyone stood staring at Flack.

"Flack?" questioned Lindsay

He stood up.

"Let's go get our **friend **outta this."

They all smiled and headed out of the room. Danny wasn't going to get the blame of this, not if they could help it.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R and tell me. Thanks ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming, and thank you to however read my new one-shot 'How to save a life'. ;D

* * *

**

Louie Messer sat in his small apartment with a cigarette and beer in hand while watching TV. He was soon drawn out from his little moment however by a knock on the door. He reluctantly got up and headed for the door.

"Who is it!" he called out

"Louie! It's Lindsay, can you open up please?"

Louie opened up immediately when he heard the concern in her voice.

"Hey Lind's, hey guy's, what's wrong?" he said, taking another draw from his cigarette.

"Louie, Danny's been arrested." Said Lindsay "We need your help."

"Wait, hold on a sec, what has he been arrested for?" he said, moving to the side to let the five friends in.

"For apparently murdering Rory King!" cried Aiden

"He didn't do it." Said Lindsay "And I believe him."

"Ok, ok. Just calm down." Said Louie, putting on his jacket "We're going to go and talk to Sonny and the boy's, find out the truth and then get Danny out of this mess."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Louie, Lindsay, Aiden, Stella, Mac and Flack arrived at a rundown warehouse.

"Ok, this is the place." Whispered Louie "I'm going in to talk to Sonny. I'll record everything he say's onto my phone. Mac, Flack. You guys stand watch over at that other building. Stella, Aiden and Lindsay, you guys watch your backs and stay safe. Got it?"

"Yeah." They all replied, everyone apart from Lindsay.

"No! Louie I'm coming with you."

"Lindsay, that's not a great idea." He replied

"I don't care! The person who I love more than anything is sitting in a jail cell. I'm coming."

Louie sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you stay out of sight."

"Got it."

* * *

They entered the warehouse, Lindsay staying near the door, while Louie walked further on into a different room.

"Sonny!" he called out "You here?"

"Hey Louie!" called Sonny "Man where have you been lately!?"

"Sonny. Danny's been arrested. Arrested for something he didn't do. Something that you did."

"Louie. I didn't do nothin'." Replied Sonny

"You killed Rory King an now my little bro's getting the blame. He's not a murderer Sonny, and you know that."

"So I gave the kid a bullet between the eyes. It was a long time ago."

Louie smiled to himself. Sonny just admitted to murder and he was recording it. He got what he wanted.

"You're right." Said Louie playing along "What's in the past, is in the past."

"Yeah, exactly."

Louie gave a smile and a nod, and walked away. He saw Lindsay standing at the door waiting patiently.

"We got it." He mouthed.

She smiled and sighed with relief. They walked out of the warehouse to meet the others.

"Right." Said Louie "Now we let the cop's listen to this and Danny will be free."

* * *

Danny sat in a small cell thinking about everything that had gone down. He wasn't worried about being in jail, because he knew that Lindsay would get him out. As if someone had read his mind, one of the cop's opened the door to his cell.

"Danny Messer, you're free to go."

He sighed when he saw all his friends and his brother walk in. Stella and Aiden ran up and gave him a hug, but he soon grew concerned when he didn't see the one person he needed most.

"Where's Lindsay?" he asked

Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: So What did you guy's think? Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guy's, thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the delay in the update. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry if I end in cliff hangers a lot :o)

* * *

**

Lindsay was thrown onto a small camping bed. She had been taken into a small room, no bigger than a closet. She looked around herself frantically.

"Well, well, well." Came the voice of Sonny " Look's like Miss Monroe wasn't minding her own business."

"Let go of me." Said Lindsay in a pleading voice

"I would, but, you just look so damn fine that I'm going to have to have a little fun with you. Yes, it's not in my nature to do stuff like this, but, Danny no longer has time for you. So let's have some fun, then I'll turn out your lights."

He began to walk closer to her, Lindsay sliding back towards the wall. Tears were beginning to fall. _Danny, help me!

* * *

_

Danny sat in the front seat of a police car with the rest of the guy's behind him and in different cars. He had a funny feeling that Sonny had something to do with Lindsay being missing.

"Come on! Go faster!" he cried to the police officer.

With a nod of the head, the cop really put his foot down and soon the car was zooming down the street, followed by another 3 cars.

* * *

Sonny was unzipped and heading towards Lindsay. She looked helpless. Silent tears flowing from her eye's.

"Please. Sonny please don't." she pleaded

He gave her a sly grin, but continued to move closer to her. He knelt on the bed, lying her down and placing one leg on each side of her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her.

"I think you'll enjoy this." He gave her that sly grin again and began to kiss her jaw line.

She whimpered and began to move around, trying to get free from his grip.

* * *

The police cars came to a stop outside the warehouse. Everyone got out, and the cops had their gun's ready.

"Right, I'm dealing with Sonny." Said Danny, not even caring to listen to the cops.

He entered the warehouse, full of anger and hatred towards the man he once called 'friend'.

"Yo, Danny." Came the voice of another Tanglewood boy, Vinnie.

Danny looked at him, grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Where is she!" he cried

Vinnie was alarmed by Danny's sudden outburst. He was silent though.

"Where is she?" he said, a little lower, but still full or anger.

"Upstairs. 2nd room to the left."

Danny let go of Vinnie and ran up the stairs. He came to the door of the room and heard Lindsay whimper. That was enough to send him in a rage. He kicked at the door, walking in as it flew open. The sight he saw was horrible. Sonny was pinning Lindsay to the bed, trying to unzip her jeans. Danny walked up to him, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him against a wall.

"Whoa, Messer, ease up." He said

Danny glared at him and punched him in the face.

"You ever touch her again, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

At that moment, The cops entered the room and cuffed Sonny, taking him out of the room. Danny turned to Lindsay, who was sitting on the bed, holding her knee's to her chest. Danny knelt in front of her and looked her in the eye's.

"You ok?" he asked, running his fingers through her curls.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't think you would find me." She whispered.

"No matter where you are, I'll always find you."

She pulled away and gave him a light smile. She leaned in and kissed him, and it was in that moment, that Danny knew Lindsay was the one.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Let me know please :o)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. This is the last chapter, and it's set about 6 years later.

* * *

**

It was hard to think that it had been 6 years since that day in the warehouse. 6 long years. Soon after the arrest, Tanglewood split up. Most of them were arrested, Sonny being one of them. Louie ended up becoming a good friend to the group. He ended up falling in love, getting married and now had a little girl called Rebecca. Not only was everything perfect now, but they had all become a CSI, apart from Flack who got to become a detective.

Mac and Stella had gotten their dream wedding and were now expecting their first baby. Stella wanted a girl to shop with. Mac wanted a boy to watch football with. They didn't realise that they were going to get both.

Flack and Aiden had broken up for a few months, but found out that they couldn't be separated. They belonged together and were contemplating marriage themselves.

As for Danny and Lindsay, they lived happily ever after. Just like in a fairytale. They had moved in together, still not rushing into marriage though. They wanted to wait a little bit longer. But if it wasn't marriage, it was something just as big. 11 months after the warehouse incident, Lindsay gave birth to a healthy little boy. Ty Messer. He grew up to be the spitting image of his dad. Sandy blonde hair, glasses, but the only thing that was missing was the blue eye's. He had his mother's eye's. Chocolate brown.

* * *

Danny decided to take Ty to work with him one day. He had to ask him a question. They sat in the break room, acting very serious.

"So Ty." Said Danny "What would you say if I asked your mother to marry me."

Ty sat and thought for a moment.

"I'd say it's about time dad! Do you know how many times mom has hinted about wanting to get married!" the 6 year old cried.

Danny gave a smile. He stood up and took his sons hand, both waling out of the break room.

"But Dad." Began Ty "When you get married, can I get a little brother?"

Danny smiled.

"We'll see."

* * *

It was Lindsay's day off, and she stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her two favourite guy's. She heard the door of the apartment open.

"Hi mom!" called Ty, running straight to the living room to watch T.V

"Hi honey!" called Lindsay

Danny entered the kitchen, smiling when Lindsay gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked

"Good." He said "I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me. Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked, smiling at her shocked expression.

"Of course she'll say yes!" cried Lindsay. Giving him a hug and a kiss.

So that was it. Danny and Lindsay were going to be together forever. They would get married, have more kids and continue on with their happy lives, but all that, would be another story.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R :o) **


End file.
